Till We Meet Again
by Slash is the Way
Summary: There is no such thing as forever ... Major Character Death M/M


**I know this is real sad I'm sorry I just wanted to try my hand at a death fic. I'm not really good that's why it's not too long :/ **

* * *

"Mister Hale sir," the woman said. He looked up at the woman. "The best option for him now is to let him go. Nothing can be done for him now. It's been two years, we have to pull the plug." He nodded as tears began to flow down his face. He'd been fighting them for so long, trying to act strong, but now he couldn't, they were finally let free.

"Can I be there... Please... I want to be there..." The woman nodded, a sad smile on her face.

"If it's what you want, then yes." He nodded then he got up and followed the woman to the room. Every day for the past two years it's been like this.

Every day for the past two years he's come back here, to this sad place, hoping, praying, that they'd tell him his love had woken, that his love was alright. But every day for the past two years, they'd shake their heads and tell him there were no improvement, that his love most likely would never wake.

He didn't want to hear that, he wanted his love back! He tried to fight them pulling the plug for the past two years, but he knew he couldn't fight any longer. His love was gone, he'd been gone for two years, been gone since the accident, since that bullet pierced his chest.

They walked into the room and he walked to the bed where his love was lying... lifeless, a vegetable. It wasn't fair! They were supposed to have forever, they were supposed to be together forever.

"You weren't supposed to leave me," he whispered, taking his love's cold, pail hand. "We were supposed to have forever. We were supposed to be together forever. You aren't supposed to be here. We're supposed to be together, at home. You weren't supposed to leave here. You... You left me."

"Mister Hale..." He looked up at the woman. A doctor and a nurse was with the woman. His father was there too, so were his pack mates.

"One more minute... Please."

"We have to, it's time."

"Please... One more minute..." His friends stepped forward and gently pulled him away gently. He tried to fight them but they were still able to pull him away. He was shaking, he didn't want them to do this. He didn't want it! "Please... don't do this... Please..."

"Shhh..." His friends muttured, trying to keep him from fighting.

"Don't do this... I can't lose him... Please don't do it... Please make them stop."

"I'm so sorry..." He tried to fight harder as the doctor pulled the plug and the monitor made that horrible continues sound. No more beep... beep... beep... Just one... continuous... beeeeeeeeeep...

"NO! NO! Please! Please don't let them do this! PLEASE!" He tried to fight his way back to his love. He had to bring his love back. He could lose the love of his life. He just couldn't. "I don't want it! Please! I don't want him gone!" He kept pushing his sisters away, fighting his way back to his dead lover. He almost succeed but he was stopped by his father, who held him tightly as he tried to break free. "I don't want it! I don't want it! Bring him back! Please, bring him back!"

"Mister Hale," the doctor said, trying to calm him down.

"NO! I WANT HIM BACK! PLEASE BRING HIM BACK! I DON'T WANT HIM GONE! PLEASE!"

"Mister Hale—" "BRING HIM BACK! I DON'T WANT THIS! BRING HIM BACK!"

"Stiles, please!" Scott muttered holding his pack brother's shaking hands. "He's gone."

"No... No... He can't be gone."

"You have to let him go."

"Not Derek... Please not him..."

"I'm so sorry."

"He's gone Scott, he left me. He really left me."

"Shhh... It'll be okay."

"No it won't Scott. He gone. My Derek... he... he..."

"Shhh..." Stiles continued to weep on Scott's shoulder as he tried to sooth him as best he could. Scott looked at the lifeless form that was once Derek Hale one last time before he led his broken brother out the room.

"Goodbye my sourwolf..." Stiles whispered as he was led out the room. "Goodbye forever my love, till we meet again..."


End file.
